


Game On

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of Destiny and the crew of Serenity play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

It all started simply enough. Eli dug up a basketball in one of the supply crates and Greer fashioned a goal out of a bucket. Colonel Young gave the go-ahead and the teams were formed. Once a week, the _Destiny_ gateroom turned into a basketball court. The teams were good as could be expected and it was a great boost for morale.

It got boring after a while, though, constantly playing each other. They switched up the teams and that helped, but it was no substitute for actually having another team to play against.

When _Serenity_ made contact with _Destiny_ , it was like a dream come true.

Well, for several reasons, not just for sports. Captain Reynolds was more than happy to trade with them and both ships benefitted from the alliance. But it wasn't long before Jayne challenged Vanessa James to a game and the battle lines were drawn.

The two teams stared each other down from across the gateroom. It was going to get wild; but they were ready.

On the one side stood Team Destiny. Eli Wallace, Ronald Greer, Matthew Scott, Chloe Armstrong, and Vanessa James.

On the other stood Team Serenity. Jayne Cobb, Kaylee Frye, River Tam, Wash Washburne, and Zoe Washburne.

Colonel Young, standing at the top of the gateroom stairs with Captain Reynolds, looked over at the other man. "Was this a good idea?"

Mal shook his head with a laugh. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Brody started the clock and the game began. True to expectations, the game got very fierce very fast. Basketball in the black wouldn't be acknowledged by the NBA or any other civilized sports organization. It was rough and intense, with lots of ball stealing, hip checking, and elbows in ribs. Shepherd Book was trying to referee, but it's rather hard to referee a free-for-all. 

The score swayed back and forth, written in chalk on the gateroom wall. Wandering crewmembers gathered on the stairs to watch and place bets. Volker acted as the local bookie and was doing a tidy business.

The scored was holding at a tie. The clock ticked lower and lower until the buzzer rang out. Still a tie.

Both teams were breathing hard, sweating bullets and banged up, but neither were about to give in. Overtime.

Ten.

Zoe faked left and passed the ball to Kaylee.

Nine.

Matt snatched the ball out of the air and spun away down the court.

Eight.

Jayne gave chase, charging up the court to regain possession of the ball.

Seven.

Scott sensed Jayne's approach and passed to Chloe.

Six.

Chloe reached out and was barely able to clutch the ball to her.

Five.

Chloe ran hard, then paused, too far from the goal to make a shot.

Four.

"SHOOT IT!" the crowd screamed.

Three.

Chloe threw the ball toward the goal.

Two.

Everyone in the room held their collective breaths.

One.

River leaped to intercept, and-

Zero.


End file.
